tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Citizen Outfits Quest i Rook/Spoiler
Outfit * Alla players kan ha outfiten. Man får addons för premium. Feather Hat Bild:Outfit_Citizen_Male_Addon_2.gif Bild:Outfit_Citizen_Female Addon_2.gif Required Equipment * 100 Chicken Feathers * 50 Honeycombs * 1 Legion Helmet Metod * Både killar och tjejer måste gå till Norma (här) i hennes affär norr om akademin. * Norma gör hatten, men dom måste ha material först. * Ge henne sakerna du har samlat, och hon gör hatten åt dig. * Ta Chicken Feather av att döda Chickens. * Ta legion helmet från Seymour i Rookgaard Akademin (du behöver en present för att få legion helmet), eller döda Rotworms och loota från dom. Vad ska man säga? Player: hi Norma: Welcome, welcome! Have a seat! If you like a drink or something to eat, just ask me for a trade! Player: hat Norma: Pretty, isn't it? I made it myself, but I could teach you how to do that if you like. What do you say? Player: yes Norma: Okay, here we go, listen closely! I need a few things... a basic hat of course, maybe a legion helmet would do. Then about 100 chicken feathers... and 50 honeycombs as glue.That's it, come back to me once you gathered it!! Player: bye Norma: Come back soon! Player: hi Norma: Welcome, welcome! Have a seat! If you like a drink or something to eat, just ask me for a trade! Player: hat Norma: Oh, you're back already? Did you bring a legion helmet, 100 chicken feathers and 50 honeycombs? Player: yes Norma: Great job! That must have taken a lot of work. Okay, you put it like this... then glue like this... here! Player: bye Norma: Come back soon! Ryggsäck Required Equipment * 100 Minotaur Leathers Metod * Gå till Amber (här) i hennes relax rum under akademin. * Fråga henne om "outfit" (Ryggsäcken). Hon säger att den inte är till salu, men hon kan göra en åt dig om du ger henne sakerna som hon behöver. * Ge henne Minotaur Leathers. * Gå till henne efter 2 timmar och hon kommer att ge dig ryggsäcken. Vad ska man säga? Player: hi Amber: Oh hello, nice to see you Player. Are you here to hear some stories of my adventures or do you need help? Player: addon Amber: Ah, you noticed my new accessory? Sorry, this one is not for sale. It's handmade from rare minotaur leather. Player: minotaur leather Amber: Well, if you really like this backpack, I could make one for you, but minotaur leather is hard to come by these days. Are you willing to put some work into this? Player: yes Amber: Alright then, if you bring me 100 pieces of fine minotaur leather I will see what I can do for you. You probably have to kill really many minotaurs though... so good luck! Player: hi Amber: Oh hello, nice to see you Player. Are you here to hear some stories of my adventures or do you need help? Player: backpack Amber: Ah, right, almost forgot about the backpack! Have you brought me 100 pieces of minotaur leather as requested? Player: yes Amber: Great! Alright, I need a while to finish this backpack for you. Come ask me later, okay? Player: bye Amber: See you later, Player. '- 2 timmar senare -' Player: hi Amber: Oh hello, nice to see you Player. Are you here to hear some stories of my adventures or do you need help? Player: addon Amber: Just in time! Your backpack is finished. Here you go, I hope you like it. Player: bye Amber: See you later, Player.